In the Shadows
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Severus/Bellatrix. M rated. 'He came to her like a predator of the night: dark, tall, and radiating with a hot sexual power.' Complete. Please review!
1. In the Shadows

**Bellatrix/Severus M rated.**

In the Shadows 

Severus lingered in the shadows, waiting and watching. Soon enough another figure emerged from the darkness. He smiled and walked into the dim light of the alley.

Bellatrix's head swivelled towards Severus and she narrowed her eyes. He came to her like a predator of the night, dark, tall, and radiating with a hot sexual power. He was like something out of one her many fantasies. As he stood in front of her she stuck out her chin and saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"We said we wouldn't do this again," she said forcing her voice to sound harsh.

"We did, and you didn't have to come," he said coolly.

That was true but deep, very deep, inside she wanted to. Otherwise it would be a boring lonely night at home with her stupid husband she now despised, and only her fantasies to keep her company. Severus provided everything she wanted. He was man who could make her every fantasy to come true. A man who provided her with danger, darkness, sex, raw and intense feeling she craved.

When she didn't answer him, he took another step closer so their heads were centimetres away. She looked up at him and saw hunger and desire in her dark eyes. He knew what she wanted because he wanted it too. He crossed the small distance between them with his mouth and her lips parted quickly letting his tongue enter. She kissed him back fiercely and made a soft growling noise when he bit her bottom lip.

He pulled back slightly and she ran her pink tongue over her lips which were swollen by his harsh and demanding kisses. Seeing her pink tongue slip out reminded him of how it looked when she slid it over him. That harden him instantly and she didn't miss his reaction. She repeated the action again, this time slower thrusting her breasts out so they strained against her black blouse.

He ran his finger down her cheek, down her neck, over her collarbone then down over he breast which he then cupped with his hand. She made a noise of approval and he cupped the other with his other hand and gently squeezed. She had wanted this so badly. She craved touch, the feel of another person. She drew his head down and kissed him, pressing her whole self against his body.

When he broke this kiss he spoke in a husky and ragged voice, "Shall we go to my place?"

A gleam lit her dark eyes. "No lets do it here."

He raised his eyebrow slightly but this wasn't their first time of having sex in a public place. He knew the thrill of being caught made it even better for her. He backed her up against the alley wall and kissed her again. One of her hands was in his hair the other was snaking down towards his huge erection and she opened the zipper. He bit back a moan as her hands slid into his boxers and stroked him. He raised her long black skirt and his fingers brushed her inner thigh before cupping her mound. He rubbed her through her black silk and lace thong and she bucked her hips. Moving aside the thin material he didn't hesitate, two fingers plunged deep into. A moan escaped her and she moved her hips in rhythm with his deep probing fingers. She was slick and hot for him. Pulling his fingers out, she wrapped her legs round his hips. He held her up by his strength alone. He positioned himself at her entrance and, looking into her face, he drove in deep. They groaned together and after a couple of seconds he slide back only to bury himself inside again.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure. This was what she wanted, just this. Every thrust drove her closer to a powerful orgasm and she nearly screamed his name for the world to hear. He was watching her with his burring black gaze, captivated by the way her face looked when her pleasure was imprinted upon it. She was beautiful. Her body tensed then release and within seconds he joined her in her climax. She shuddered against him and they stood still, her legs still round him and he firmly inside of her. Her breathing was heavy and her body was still getting used to the wonderful sensations.

Severus slowly slid out of her and helped her balance on her feet.

"I can stand by myself," she said a little gruff but he smirked.

"Not after sex with me you can't."

She ignored the comment and straighten her skirt. Her heart was still thudding but she had more control on everything else. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and he saw her face close off any emotion. It became blank and as cold as marble. She became once again the Bellatrix everyone knew; cold, fierce and heartless. For once Severus wanted her to smile at not because she was having great sex, but because she was happy.

"What's the time?" Bella asked breaking the small silence.

Severus looked at his watch, squinting in the dim light. "Quarter to midnight."

"We should be going."

"It's not as if Rodolphus is going to be waiting for your return," Severus said rather harshly.

If she had angry at all about his comment on her marriage then she didn't show it.

"I know he isn't."

Severus frowned, her voice was oddly empty. They passed another moment in silence. Bella peered at the dark wizard wondering why he was quiet. There was something very strange with the sex they had had. Hell this whole night was getting strange.

"Aren't you going to go?" Severus asked. He looked her in the eyes waiting for her answer.

"I am," she said then disapparated in a heartbeat leaving him standing alone. Severus looked at her empty space for a moment. Part of him felt glad she was gone and the other part of him was a little sadden that she was. They had agreed a year ago that any sex between them would be just to fulfil their sexual hunger. So why did he want to be with her right now? Why did he care that she was going back only to sleep alone?

Severus growled at his stupid thoughts and disapparated back to his home, pushing his thoughts of Bella out of his mind.

**A/N Thinking of turning this into a full fan fic, reviews would be nice to help me out.! **


	2. Two Can Play the Game

**Chapter 2**

**Two Can Play the Game**

When Bella woke it was a grey and dismal morning. Just the way she liked it. Sitting up alone in her bed she looked down and found herself still in her clothes from last night. With everything going on in her head she must have forgotten to change. This was all Severus' fault. If he hadn't been the way he had after their sex then she would have never been so unbalanced this morning. Swinging her legs off her bed she paused and listened. There was no sound of movement in the house, just an eerie silence that she was used to by now.

She went to the bathroom and ran the water for a hot bath. That was the only thing that really helped her relax. Once it was full enough she stripped and slowly lowered herself into the steaming water. It scorched her skin but it was immensely pleasurable. Lying in the water she relaxed her shoulders and eased her head all the way under. Water blocked her ears and she could hear her blood thrumming in her ears. She kept herself under until her body screamed for her to breathe. She sat up with a gasp, water streamed off her face. She smoothed her black hair back and sat leaning against her knees. She just couldn't push him out of her mind. And for once it wasn't because she was remembering their sex. Something happened last night, she couldn't say what, but it left her feeling somehow…empty? Was that the word?

"Argh your being so stupid Bella, honest all you need is another good fucking!" She growled to herself. _Another good one with Severus, _her mind thought.

"That will never happen again!" she vowed out loud darkly.

(later)

Dressed in just a towel she padded around her room looking for something to wear. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out a long black V-neck dress and some underwear. Once she finished dressing she paused to look in the mirror. Her face was very pale which made a striking contrast with the dark hair. There was a strange gleam in her black eyes she was, perhaps, a little too thin? Nevertheless she was still beautiful.

Picking up her wand she disappeared, not bothering to leave a note or anything. Severus was right about one thing: Rodolphus didn't care.

-----------------------

"Oh, thank you Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed as he handed her a small crystal bottle which contained a heavy sleeping potion. This one put the drinker in a deep sleep but left some senses alert just in case. Narcissa tended to take the potion herself, so she didn't have to engage with Lucius at night.

"It's not a problem Cissa," Severus said and sat on the Georgian styled couch.

Cissa placed the little bottle in her black dress pocket and sat opposite him.

"How have things been with you recently?" he asked and she knew he meant things between her and Lucius.

"The same as always," she paused. "I think he has a new whore that he likes."

Severus truly felt sorry for her. Beneath her façade she was just a lonely woman. _Much like her sister_, his mind said. He pushed that thought from his mind; he didn't want to think about Bella now.

"You could leave, you and Draco." His voice was low and gentle.

"I can't…he wouldn't let us go. He would find us…" she whispered her voice breaking with tears.

"Cissa…" he didn't get to say anything else. Suddenly the form of Bellatrix appeared in the middle of the sitting room.

He saw Bella's face fill with concern when she saw her sister then saw her body stiffen when she saw him sitting there.

"What have you been saying to my sister?" she demanded and sat herself beside the other crying witch.

"Nothing Bella, it's not his fault. Don't blame Severus he's just being a good friend," Narcissa sniffed through her tears.

Severus could see Bella's look of disbelief but she turned all of her attentions to her sister, blocking him out.

"If its Lucius again I'll kill that son of a bitch." He heard Bella growl and Cissa shook her head wildly.

"Don't Bella its nothing."

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"Oh yeah sure Bella, like I can do that," Narcissa said rather sarcastically.

"Well I would," Bella said harshly.

"You don't leave Rodolphu!" Narcissa spat back.

"That's different!" she insisted and stood up glaring.

"No it isn't," she paused, "we both hate our lives but yours is worse than mine, at least I've got Draco. You have _nothing_ Bella!" Narcissa cried jumping to her feet.

Severus chose this moment to interrupt.

"Enough." His voice was dangerously low and as expected he got their attentions straight away.

Bella glared daggers at him, "Fuck you Severus."

"Original Bella," he said sarcastically.

"You have nothing to do with this! Stop getting into things that don't concern you!" Bella yelled. She was furious with her sister for everything she had said. Furious about how much the truth had stung and furious with Severus, for being in her head for the whole night and leaving her restless.

"Bella calm down!" Narcissa begged. She raely saw her sister so angry... it was terrifying.

"Never compare us again Cissa. We are totally different. Our lives are different," Bella hissed, "Draco isn't going to be there for you forever."

Tears streamed down Narcissa's face, she wished for once Bella would say that she needed someone to care for her. She wished she would stop acting as if she had no heart!

"I need to get a tissue…" Narcissa trailed off and all but ran out of the sitting room.

Severus openly watched Bella and she turned her angry gaze away from him. All the fury was dying inside of her and she wanted to make it up to her sister. His gaze was so intense she started to squirm.

"Are you going to stop look at me?" she grumbled. But when she looked at him their eyes locked and she felt a small thrill run through her body.

Why did he always do that to her… always turn her on with his look?

"You like me watching you," he said in his dark seductive voice. She almost fell for it when the voice in her head reminded her of her vow. But how she badly wanted him.

"Don't sound so sure," she said testily and smirked at the small scowl on his face.

Yeah serves him right, thinking I'll be that easy! She thought.

Faster than a blink of an eye he had her pressed against the wall and was leaning his whole self against her. Contact with him made her head suddenly spin and desire pumped through her veins.

Severus leaned down and slowly breathed in her ear, "Play it that way Bella, I can play that game too."

Severus saw her eyes widen and stepped away before she said anything. They both turned when Narcissa came back. Severus then excused himself and disapparated. Bella was awfully silent and Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"What did I miss?"

Bella shook her head; her heart was still racing in her chest. "Nothing…you missed nothing."

**A/N Hey all! Sorry for the late up date been really busy with everything…but thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you like ****it! x**


	3. Battle of Wills

**Chapter 3**

**Battle**** of Wills**

There was no moon and no stars out in the sky. Everything was completely dark and silent. Bellatrix lay on her bed staring at the ceiling looking at nothing. Four weeks had passed and Severus still hadn't come to her. Four weeks where she had waited for him to show up and he had never shown. She closed her eyes and as always image of him appeared. Growling she opened her eyes, got up and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found nothing worth eating.

"No doubt Rodolphus ate everything," she snarled under her breath. She poured herself a glass of red wine in the dark and drank it in one gulp. She poured another and did the same.

She eventually she went back up stairs and paused outside of her husband's room. She could hear him snoring and shuddered. Years ago when she finished Hogwarts and met him, she would have done everything for him. Like now she would have been lying in bed with him or doing something sick and twisted only because she thought herself 'in love'. It was because of him she joined the Death Eaters, and he was the one that tipped her into insanity. That and Azkaban. To prove herself to him, he would torture her and try to break her mind. Eventually she became this: a sadistic manic woman, the Dark Lord's most faithful and one of the most powerful witch around. She was cold, evil and hated. Only her sister Narcissa loved her. And she only loved her sister in return.

Back in her room with the half drunk bottle that she put on her bedside table, she fell back on her bed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

xxx

Severus sat brooding in his study at Spinner's End and flicked over the page of his book. He wasn't really reading it, just skimming over the text and just as he slammed it shut a loud, repetitive knocking came at the door.

Scowling at the late night interruption he rose, picked up his wand and made his way over to the door. Opening the door just a crack his brows rose surprised.

"Lucius."

"Severus," Lucius answered in return.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure?" Severus parted the door a little more and Lucius strode in.

"I need something," Lucius said whilst looking around, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"What exactly?" Severus leaned against the doorway of the sitting room in which Lucius was currently pacing.

"A potion," Lucius replied lightly. He picked up a random book, studied the cover then put it back down.

Severus raised his brows as a way of showing Lucius to continue

"I want some Veritaserum to be precise."

Instinct told Severus that this wasn't for a good thing. "For?"

With a brow raised Lucius looked him steadily face. "My wife if you must know."

Severus narrowed his eyes. This was exactly the bad thing he was expecting.

"Well I don't have any in stock," Severus said coldly. He owed Narcissa his protection.

"I'm sure you must."

"Not here."

"Make one then," Lucius ordered.

That made Severus' irritation snap.

"It takes months to prepare and consists of some incredibly rare herbs that I don't have. Unless, of course, you're willing to wait," he glowered.

Lucius picked up on Severus' tone and look at him coolly. "Very well" he went to the door, "goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight."

Once Lucius disapparated, Severus went back to his study opened up a small cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of Veritaserum and placed it in his pocket. He noted that he'd have to go and warn Narcissa in the morning.

xxx

Bellatrix found herself being hauled into the Malfoy basement by her sister's surprisingly strong hands.

"What the fuck?"

"Ssh!" Narcissa hissed and firmly shut the door and placed a Silencing Charm on the room.

Bellatrix scowled at her anxious and troubled face. "What's going on?"

Narcissa fiddled with her fingers, a sign Bellatrix knew meant she was scared or nervous, "I've got a problem."

She cast her sister a look before continuing. "Lucius went to Severus last night" - Bellatrix's heart skipped a beat **–** "And he wanted some Veritaserum."

Bellatrix let out a low breath.

"And?"

"Don't you see?" Narcissa said agitated, "he wants to use it on _me_!"

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know but he probably thinks I'm hiding things from him," she put her hand in her pocket, "Severus came to me this very morning to tell me and handed me this" she held up a small crystal bottle which held a clear liquid.

"That is…?"

"I can use it to check my food, drink, whatever for Veritaserum," Narcissa explained quickly.

Bellatrix took it from her hand and popped open the cap. "Argh it smells awful" she placed the cap back "What does it do if it does trace some?"

"Severus said if it does then the liquid will turn a bright blue colour."

"Why is he protecting you?" Bellatrix asked quizzically.

"I asked him that. He just said that for someone to know all your secrets is dangerous, especially if it's Lucius. I trust Severus fully even if you don't," Narcissa added when Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't trust anyone," Narcissa looked hurt until Bellatrix added, "except you. But I guess I have to trust your judgement…"

"Oh Bella! You know he's the most trusted person we know! He wouldn't do anything against us!"

Bellatrix huffed and ignored the comment. "You're going to have to be really careful," she warned as Narcissa tucked the bottle back inside her dress pocket. They slowly walked out of the basement back up to Narcissa's room.

"I know…" Narcissa whispered lowly. "How are you and…?"

"Fine," Bellatrix snapped and her sister didn't press the subject of her husband further.

"When does Draco go back to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked slowly after a while.

"Well in two weeks the summer holidays end."

"I see," Bellatrix said offhandedly.

"Why?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No reason, wondering when he was going," Bellatrix glanced. Two weeks in which Severus would _have_ to come to her.

xxx

**A/N please don't hurt me (hides) I'm sorry for the lateness of this but I've had so much going on. There's one more chapter to follow. **

**Pleeease review !**


	4. The Final

**I must make a million apologies for how long this has taken for a final update. I seriously am the worst person! I'm so sorry!**

**But I have finally finished and I hope this is good enough! I orginally wrote it all out but when it came to the last chapter I didn't like it so I have been trying many re-writes over the time and to get back into the flow of it all.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

~ The Final ~

He was over the other side of the room and no matter how cool and indifferent she looked on the outside, inside she was about to boil over. When she had agreed to come to her sisters 'little get-together' she hadn't realised that 'little' for Narcissa meant more than a dozen people and Him. Bellatrix reached out for another drink and drank it in one go. She detested parties or events that placed her in the same room as others she would gladly kill. _Apparently_ this was a Lucius idea to show off something, Bellatrix couldn't quite remember what, and a chance to try and squash the rumours that he and Narcissa were estranged.

Looking around from the side where she was standing alone, Bellatrix's gaze wandered around and eventually placed itself again on Severus. There was a red-haired woman clinging onto his arm, chest heaving and all together about to fall out of her tight bodice. Bellatrix glowered as he deliberately ignored her look and focused all his attentions on the other woman.

Turning hotly on her heel Bellatrix stormed away so he was out of her eye view and pushed her way to the drinks. A sudden hand took hold of her hand and so startled at the contact she barely had time to hide her shock. Severus' lips curled slowly as her face masked itself and her dark eyes glittered.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed and he simply towed her to the side so they were out of the crush.

"Putting you out of your misery," he said simply.

Bellatrix tossed back her hair and set her chin. "I don't need you."

He gave her a long look, disbelief in his eyes then shook his head. "No good denying it."

"You presume too much," she sneered. "Why would I want to be with a _mudblood _like you?" She emphasised 'mudblood' and saw something flicker in his dark bottomless eyes. But he refused to rise to her taunt and simply shrugged away the comment.

"Although you hate to admit it Bella, I know you too well. I know what you crave." He purred his words and it sent a little thrill through her body. Before she could retort a violin screeched, signalling the beginning of the dance.

Severus did a small mock-bow to her. "Dance?"

She raised her eyebrow. "With you?"

"I don't see anyone else that wants to dance with you," he said offhandedly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Unless, of course, your personal feelings for me make it-"

He didn't finished as she muttered something as she was stalking off and with a smile he followed, caught her hand twirled her around so she faced him. She was scowling but he ignored it and placed his hand firmly at her waist.

As they waltzed across the floor, Bellatrix caught sight of her sister with Lucius. They weren't looking at each other and between them at least another person could of fit. Unlike her and Severus, Bellatrix though as her breasts brushed against his chest once more. He danced, she viewed with a little resentment, with ease like he did everything else.

As they spun around she couldn't help but feel ever-so slightly seduced by it all. She didn't know why they did this, she hated him yet amidst her hate there was a lusty monster that wanted him because of that. He was forbidden and of course forbidden fruit always did taste the sweetest. He also confused her, he wasn't simple and there were so many layers to him she didn't know where to begin looking.

Unaware to her, Severus was watching her wondering what she was concentrating on so much.

"I've never known you to think so much Bellatrix," he breathed and she snapped out of her thoughts sharply.

She snarled something back which he didn't quite catch but knew that it was another insult.

He sighed deeply, "Must you snarl? It doesn't make you that attractive."

"And must you be an annoying shit?" she hissed. He smiled and his hand on her waist stroked her hip making her jump.

"Mmm you are surly tonight," he observed. Bellatrix said nothing just tossed her hair over her shoulder and watched him under her lashes. His fingers continued to stroke her hip and draw her closer still. She felt a bit breathless again.

"It isn't right for you to hold me like this," she muttered under her breath glaring.

Severus laughed and Bellatrix saw Narcissa glance briefly in their direction. "I have never known you to do anything 'right' Bella."

She tried to wrench her hand free from his hold but his grip was like a vice and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. She couldn't struggle without creating a whole scene and the last thing she needed was attention on her. The music slowed and they came to a halt, a redhead from before bustled up to their side and gave Bellatrix a scowl.

Bellatrix glared back then looked at Severus, "Fuck you," and she strode off.

The woman sniggered but Severus gave her no notice, detached himself from her arm and followed Bellatrix. She had left the main room and he glimpsed her slipping up the stairs to a guest bedroom. He followed her silently, opening the bedroom door slowly.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Bellatrix asked rounding on him and he just came in, shut the door and stood there.

"You don't mean that," he said flatly at last and she seethed.

"Like you know anything Snape."

"I know more than you want me to."

Bellatrix drew out her wand and pointed it in direct line to his heart, her eyes bored into his but he made no move to arm himself.

"I could kill you," Bellatrix whispered hoarsely. "It would be done in a second."

"Yes," he agreed and slowly approached her like one does when going to a wild animal. "You don't even have to say the words out loud."

Bellatrix eyed him as he came closer and closer still. She should just kill him but…

"Why won't you kill me Bella?" he asked, his voice low affecting her making a warm tingle curl in between her thighs. Bellatrix's eyes never left his until he stood a foot away from her. Her eyes fell to his lips and she remembered all the things his mouth had done to her, the pleasures so illicit. He didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking, the hungry desire in her eyes was enough. She hadn't lowered her wand but he gently pushed her arm down, his other hand came up, touched her face and he kissed her.

A shudder coursed through her and he heard the thud of her wand as it hit the floor. Her arms came up and hauled him to her, her lips parted and eagerly his tongue lapped with hers. Her anger fuelled her passion and she bit his bottom lips whilst her hands ran over his chest.

He had called her bluff and she fucking hated him.

Her fingers wanted to run over his smooth hard chest and she undid his shirt, opening it and raking her nails down. Severus' hands cupped her breasts through her dress and lightly squeezed. A moan came up from her throat and they moved back till her back was against the wall.

"I hate you," she told him breathless and he looked at her a small quirk on his lips.

"It's an entirely mutual feeling Bella."

They stared at each other, black to black and then she smiled her slightly crazed smile.

"It's just sex between us – nothing more."

"What else could there be?" he raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's just sex."

She looked to see where her nails had left marks on his skin and traced them. "When you mentioned a game, what were you talking about?"

"Hmm the one you always play."

She scowled at him. "What?"

"Bella," he sighed. "Even you feel emptiness."

She bristled and shoved at his chest but he gripped her wrists tightly and crowded her space so she couldn't move.

"I don't feel anything."

"Bella… leave him."

She blinked, surprised and let him see that. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Either. Besides why should I? All we have is sex – you agreed."

"And if it doesn't stay to that?"

"It must because that's all I want."

He sighed taking a step back, "Then I'm done Bellatrix."

"What?"

"I am not playing your whore."

Her eyes flashed with fury. "Then what the fuck do you want?"

He considered then smoothly began to tell her what he wanted. He wanted her to stay with him at times and he didn't want to keep waiting for stolen time.

She tilted her head to the side as she listened straightening herself, her eyes never leaving his face.

"So you want a…relationship of a sort."

"More like an arrangement but call it what you will."

There was silence for a long time before she could speak again, obviously she was trying to find a flaw to catch him out but there wasn't one. Whilst she was thinking he sat down in a chair and watched her as she paced a little. There was something a little comical about seeing her think when normally she just acted.

"If I agree we can't have everyone knowing," she said finally and he nodded slowly.

"That makes sense; I don't want everyone knowing my business."

"And I will still show a public display of contempt for you," Bellatrix shot him a dark look as he barely suppressed a smile.

"I would be worried if you didn't. By all means I love to see your contempt for me," Severus smirked.

"Then you have a deal," she said and he stood up and took her hand into a firm grasp tugging her forwards.

"I mean it Bella."

"I said we have a deal," she replied hotly and he gave a curt nod.

"Very well," he traced her jaw line with his free hand before letting it slip to her neck then across the top of her dress line.

"Go tell your sister that we are leaving," he murmured by her ear and with a look crossed between lust and anger she yanked her hand free and stalked away and out of the room.

Severus' lips curved into a smile as he slowly followed her and watched her march through the crowd to her sister's side. As she hissed to Narcissa that she was leaving she caught Severus' eye and knew from that look that tonight she would find out exactly what it meant to be in an arrangement with Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** please please review! x


End file.
